Korry Benit-Goods:Cherub
by teeganramzhankhan
Summary: Korry's parents were MI5 agents... WERE. That is until they were murdered. At the time, Korry was only eight, but because her parents knew they could be murdered, they made sure that she would be accepted into a special organisation. That organisation was Cherub.


**Hey everyone, this is my second story on fanfic (although I haven't finished my first), and first story for Cherub. I hope you enjoy this story!**

The heat of the Aussie outback was getting to Korry. She had lived in Australia all 8 years of her life, yet every summer, the heat still made her feel hot and uncomfortable. Korry lived in an old house, so having air-conditioning would make no difference. Or at least that's what Korry's parents told her. So instead, Korry had a fan whirring on her desk. Korry sighed as she finished her homework. She flicked on the computer that was on the desk. She opened up an Internet browser, and opened up her favourite game. Korry played until she had won the game. It was the first time she had won the whole game. All of a sudden a box popped up. It read 'WINNER, please enter your name.' So of course Korry entered her name. then the box changed. It came up with another box that had the order of points, and there at the top of the list it said KORRY. Korry couldn't help but smile, because she knew she had the highest score in the world.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Korry got up and walked to the door. There, on the veranda was a policeman. Korry opened the door.

"Ummm, hi, can I help you?" Korry asked innocently.

"Yes, unfortunately I have some bad news. May I come in?" The policeman asked. Korry's parents both worked for MI5 Australia, so Korry was very cautious.

"Don't worry, Korry, I'm a friend of your parents. Unfortunately your parents have had some pretty nasty things happen, but-"

"Sir, please just tell me what happened. I know of all the bad things that go on in my parents job," Korry said, carefully choosing her words so as not to give too much away about her parents.

"Your parents never turned up at work today. When we traced them down-"

"Did you fid them?" Korry asked, a little nervous now.

"Yes, we found them, but that was just before they died. I'm really sorry. They sabotaged on the way to work, and were stabbed many times. We are trying to find the people that did this, but they've hidden their DNA well…"

* * *

Korry had taken the blow hard. Her parents were her life. She had broken down and started crying. The policeman had scooped her up and carried her into the car. He had placed her on the back seat and given her a lollipop. Korry knew what the lollipop was for. Sugar helps to calm people down, especially when they are crying. So the whole drive to the airport, Korry sucked on the huge lollipop. It was about the size of her hand, so she still had some left when she boarded the plane. The policeman had changed and was now wearing a navy blue suit. Once he had taken of his policeman cap, Korry could see that the man had bleached blonde hair.

"Ummm, excuse me, but what is your name?" Korry asked.

"My name is Ewart. I have been working on trying to hunt down the people who sabotaged your parents, with my team. They are on the pla-" Ewart paused when he saw that Korry was confused

"How have you been working on trying to find them if they only died today, cause you are_ not_ Australian," Korry said.

"Oh, my team intercepted calls that were about the sabotage of your parent, unfortunately, we couldn't find them in time," Ewart said quietly so other people on the plane wouldn't hear.

"Oh," Korry said nodding. Ewart stopped at a group of four kids.

"Everyone, this is Korry. Korry, this is Lauren, Bethany, Jake and Ronan," Ewart said. Korry felt wobbly. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and then spill over. Lauren moved up close to Korry and gave her a hug.

"Come on, Korry, let's get you strapped up," Lauren said, taking control. Even though Ewart was a father, Lauren was still better with kids.

* * *

"Ok," Korry said, trying to sound strong. Lauren didn't tell Korry, in case it made her feel worse, but she had been through the same thing. The only differences were that Lauren had been ten, and also had James, her older brother. James was a retired Cherub, but was now in training to join MI5. He was always there for Lauren, but Korry had no one, no older siblings, or cousins, absolutely no one. One other differance was her Mum wasn't murdered, she had died from heart attack.

The trip to England took ages. When Korry wasn't crying, she talked to Lauren. Lauren was really nice. She had blonde hair, which was cut in a bob and gorgeous crystal, blue eyes.

"Hey, Korry, let me put your chair back, so you can get some sleep," Lauren said in a sweet voice. Korry smiled at the almost sixteen year old.

"Ok, now you say it, I am quite tired," Korry said, yawning. Ewart was sitting in the chair behind Korry and couldn't help but smile. When he had knocked on Korry's door, she had acted strong, and unlike any eight year old should. Now she was just like any other eight year old, innocent, sweet and cute. The chair in font of Ewart started moving back, until it wouldn't go any lower. The small girl in the seat, leaned back, and rolled onto her side. Before Ewart realised, Korry was asleep. Lauren carefully pulled a blanket over Korry, and slipped a pillow under her head. The Lauren settled back, and soon was snoring loudly. Bethany, Lauren's best friend rolled her eyes, pulled on her earphones and flicked on a movie. Jake copied his older sister, but chose that he wanted to watch The Simpsons, instead of Step Up. Ronan, who was thirteen, and one of Jake's good mates, was listening to music, which was turned up really loud. Ewart felt his eyes grow heavy, his eyes slid shut, and uneasy dreams filled his head. He could only imagine his two friends being ambushed, and then stabbed. His uneasy dreams slowly turned into nightmares.

* * *

The flight was only half over. Lauren, Korry and Ewart were still asleep. Bethany had been watching Ewart, tossing and turning in his chair. She slid out of her seat, and walked over to Ewart's chair. She shook Ewart, trying to wake him. Ewart jumped.

"WHAT THE BLAZORS," Ewart yelled.

"Shhhh. Be quite, we are on a plane, you know," Bethany said, and then changed the topic.

"Are you ok, Ewart?" Bethany asked.

"I-I-ummm, yeh, I'm fine. It's just, well I know many people die, and lots of people do when we are on missions, but her parents-well, they were my friends. I failed to protect them, and, we failed to find them," Ewart said.

"Oh, well I'm really sorry, you know, that your friends died, but you have to be strong, for her," Bethany said, nodding at Korry. Ewart sighed and then nodded.

"Good," Bethany said. Then she turned on her heel, and walked of to the toilet. Jake and Ronan were asleep, and after Bethany had gone to the toilet, she too decided to go to sleep. Soon everyone from Cherub was asleep, and would stay asleep until the plane landed.

**Pleeaassssseee review! What should happen now? hopefully I can post more soon! Thanks for reading by the way.**


End file.
